Iunius and Pseudo vs. Sesto and Kezung-De
Arena Information Arena: The River Styx Time of Day: Time undefined Combatants *Iunius *Pseudo *Sesto *Kezung-De the Hun Battle LeadDragon (talk) 06:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo walks along the bank, kicking his shoes against the black stone as he waits for others to appear. Through a boulder glides Iunius, emerging as a stone boy and striding towards his partner, smiling wildly at the older man. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto peers around the edge of a small rock at the enormous forms of his two adversaries. Unwilling to return to his usual size until''' '''Kezung-De arrived, he slips back behind the rock, a mere pebble to anyone of regular stature. "I'm waiting..." he mumbles to himself in an annoyed undertone. AtahiNuma (talk): A thumping clop resonates from behind a large boulder. Kezung-De rounds the corner atop a black horse. Two faces peer wearily at the two men. The tortured look in their eyes reflects an emotional exhaustion rather than physical. Dismounting and stalking forward, the two conjoined twins sigh long and hard. This hell has been their home since their death. LeadDragon (talk) 07:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Iunius sinks into the brittle ground, his stony eyes locked on Sesto as he decends. Gazing at the undead brother and sister, Pseudo mutters, "How do you kill someone who has already died?" He trains his Glock pistol on the dominant twin and waits for movement. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A peal of laughter rings out somewhere to Pseudo's left, followed by Sesto's casual voice, "The same way I'm going to kill you, of course." Sesto, now returned to his full height, lobs a black powder bomb at Pseudo, its fuse crackling as it was devoured by a sparkling flame. AtahiNuma (talk): Anticipating a reaction, the Huns dart sideways, raising their shield. to protect them from the foriegn weapon. The sister concludes that it is ahead of their time and projectile.The black horse gallops in tow as the two right arms of the twins draw an arrow and pull their bow tight. LeadDragon (talk) 07:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo throws his body violently away from Sesto's bomb, pulling the trigger on his pistol in the general direction of the origin of the explosive. Iunius leaps out of the ground, like a dolphin throwing itself from ocean waters, and clamps onto Sesto's shoulders, the boy's immense stony weight pulling the man down. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto suddenly feels Iunius' immense bulk slam into him from behind, sending both of them crashing to the floor. A fraction of a second later, Pseudo's gunshot cuts the still air, rustling Sesto's dark hair as it shoots past his collapsing form. AtahiNuma (talk): The Huns bolt toward the chaotic outbreak and send an arrow toward the scrambling Pseudo. They draw their large sword and heft it with their right arms down at the shoulder of the stone man. Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:LeadDragon Category:Gratuitous Violence Category:AtahiNuma